1. Field of the Invention.
This invention is directed to leads or terminal devices, in general, and to leads which are associated with electronic assemblies such as display units or assemblies, in particular.
2. Prior Art.
In the electronic industry, there are many types of electronic elements or devices which utilize leads or terminals which extend therefrom. These types of leads are found in many integrated circuit devices or packages, as well as many other types of assemblies. These leads are used to effect an interconnection between an internal portion of the device and an external source, a utilization device, or the like.
One type of device or assembly which uses this type of lead or terminal is a display device. Typical examples of the display devices so constructed are plasma discharge displays, liquid crystal displays or other types of gas displays which comprise a sealed envelope having an excitable or activatable material encased therein. The envelope includes a face plate and a back plate on which electronic conductors are disposed by any one of many processes such as material deposition, material etching, or the like. These plates are spaced apart whereupon the conductors produce an electric field therebetween whenever energized by application of electrical signals thereto. This field is also produced through or across the activation material (gas, liquid crystal or the like) which is disposed between the plates. The field operates to alter the state of the material so as to effect a display. That is, the material is aligned to control light passing therethrough, to glow or the like.
The construction of these types of devices using face plates, back plates, and a sealing arrangement is well known in the art. However, the design of the display, especially as related to the terminals, and the method of assembling the display and terminals is an area of constant investigation in order to improve the operation of the device and to reduce the cost of fabrication thereof.